Digital Feelings and Optical Truths
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A place I'm going to stick my drabbles, ficlets, and oneshots. It will range from any pairing, rating, genre, and timeline. The majority of the pairings include EndrancexHaseo and KuhnxHaseo. Do come in and enjoy the utter crackiness of my mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Prelude to Insanity  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Uhh, crack, and fluff.  
**Warnings:** Crossovers between the variations of the a crazy ot3.

**Note:** Hello! Welcome to 'Digital Feelings and Optical Truths', this is a place where I'll stick my drabbles, ficlets, and oneshots. They'll be any pairing, any genre, and any rating. Sit down, buckle in, and find something to keep your brain from melting. :D

* * *

It wasn't a question of _why_, more like _how_ it happened.

Kite stared, a half-pout on his face with a mixture of bewilderness and jealousy as a more scarier looking, slightly more rugged looking him was latched onto and nuzzling into Elk. _His_ Elk! Said wavemaster was making cute squeaking sounds, blushing as red as a tomato, standing unsure of what to do.

"U-Um...Kite?" The blue haired PC asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Um...I'm sorry..."

The other version of Kite had a grin on that looked semi-psychotic, but their eyes told no such tale of insanity, instead, they were slanted upwards into an 'n_n' face, still huggling onto the poor blue haired boy. Kite frowned, but sighed. He didn't even know where the other him came from, or gave him the right to latch onto his Elk, but he couldn't entirely complain. It _was_ him, wasn't it? At least, some form, right? He really had nothing to be jealous over.

Still, the notion of sharing bugged him.

He sighed agitatedly, before stepping over and winding his arms around Elk's shoulders, since the other had him by the waist.

"Don't apologize for what you can't control," He murmured his response to the now harder blushing wavemaster. If anything, the scarier looking version of him grinned more, latching one arm around his other self to put them all closer together.

"E-eep!" The powder-blue haired mage squeaked again, squirming a little, unused to being smothered by what could be called surrounded affection.

Kite's face heated up just a little, unsure how to take it all, so hid his face in the back of Elk's neck..

If only he knew that his action would set the chain off...

**Owari****.**

* * *

**DHC: **Part one of three drabbles I was doing. It was my friend Jamie's fault for letting her Elk stay in my head with my Kite and they ended up meeting my Azure Kite muse and Elk huggled him and that started the chain reaction. Be warned: It only gets worse from here on out, people. xDD Expect insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I can handle that.  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Uhh, crack, and fluff.  
**Warnings:** Crossovers between the variations of the series and a crazy OT4.

**Note:** More insanity coming right at you~ In the form of Endrance. =D

* * *

Kite should have known that having a weird version of him show up was an omen for something; but he failed to think of that particular notion. He was a little distracted with how tiresome the other 'him' could be. He couldn't properly talk, but he was aware of what other people said and understood. Elk had taken it upon himself to teach him to speak while Kite had to watch in mild jealousy at how intimate they seemed. He wasn't pouting, dammit, he was _not._

....Okay, maybe he was.

"You seem sad," A soft voice purred in his ear.

He was about to turn around to see who it was but gasped, his eyes widening when a pair of arms encircled his waist, pulling him back against a body. He struggled a little, but the grip didn't let go, but it didn't tighten.

"Is dear Kite jealous that his boyfriend's paying attention to another him?" The voice giggled.

"Who are you?" He demanded, though his voice wasn't as strong as he'd hoped for it to be.

The owner's arms let go and he quickly moved away and turned. When he fully saw the figure his jaw dropped. Clad in purple armor with a red and white skirt around the waist, a matching had with red roses on it, what really shocked him was the fact he looked like a taller and older version of...

"Are you a weird version of Elk?"

The other's smile widened, before giggling.

"Yes, and no. I'm Endrance. I'm Elk seven years from now."

"S-seven...?"

"Yes," He answered.

"So why...are you here?"

Endrance laughed. "Because he is," He pointed over, towards the other Kite. "I came with dear Azure Kite."

"Azure...?"

"Yes, that's his title, Azure. He's Aura's knight."

"Aura...? Really...?"

"Yes."

By this time, Azure Kite and Elk had finally noticed the two. Azure Kite sprung up and almost bowled Endrance over, latching onto and nuzzling him like a puppy would.

Elk was blushing and blinking in confusion and Kite stared in bewilderment again.

Endrance's smile merely widened as he returned the embrace, brushing a hand through Azure Kite's hair at the side of his head. Kite blinked madly, glancing at Elk, wondering if that would really be him in seven years. Elk was blushing still, unsure of what to do or say.

"Mmm....sss...d.....yu....." Azure Kite hissed in his weird voice, causing Endrance's eyes to light with surprise, but it only made his smile brighter.

"Missed you, too. It took forever to find you, I hope you know." He responded.

The other made a motion towards Elk and Kite.

"Yes, I know. I should have expected you to find them first."

Azure Kite turned, and had yet again another 'n_n' expression on. He went over to Elk and took his wrist and pulled him over, making a few motions with his hand between them.

"Huh?" Elk squeaked out, blinking confusedly.

"He's trying to tell you...that we're the same person. I'm you, in seven years. I'm Endrance."

Elk blinked, eyes widening in wonder. "R-really? S-s-so that's w-why he likes me?"

Endrance chuckled quietly. "We're different, you and I... I've changed. But he loves you like he loves me, yes..."

"H-he... L-loves me?" He squeaked, blushing harder.

"He's an AI created with Kite's data, he retains everything Kite has felt. Including his love for you." Endrance replied with a smile.

Kite blinked, face heating up into a blush.

Elk's face was redder than it had been in a while.

Azure Kite made an agreeing sound before his hands shot out and grabbed both Kite and Elk's wrists and pulled them over, putting his arms around them both again. Elk squeaked, hiding his face in Kite's shoulder, even though the wavemaster was somewhat used to it by now. Kite's eyes widened, face flushed and looking confused.

Endrance made a sound like a giggle. "It appears he loves you both, then." He replied with a hum. It wasn't long before Azure Kite's hand reached out and pulled the Blade Brandier over to him as well.

"I see," The taller male said softly, amusement laced in his voice. Without hesitation he threaded his arms around Kite to enclose the embrace that Azure had started. Kite and Elk didn't move, unsure and wondering what was with the sudden embrace.

"I think I can handle that." Endrance murmured as he nuzzled into the back of Kite's neck with a smile.

"H-handle what?" Kite gasped out in surprise, face as red as Elk's.

"Sharing, of course." He replied with a chuckle.

Azure Kite nodded, snuggling into Elk, who still wasn't sure sure what to make of it all.

"S-sharing w-what...?" He squeaked.

"Love."

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **Part two of three drabbles based around this. I've not written the third part yet so I don't know when I'll post it up (if I ever get around to not being lazy). Yay, Endrance in this one. And, for the finale? Haseo'll be showing up in the third to add on to this already insane...love square? Something like that. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Collision of Forces  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Crack, fluff, and generalness  
**Warnings:** Scary Pi, Phoenix Wright reference, shounen-ai, and Kuhn being Kuhn.

**Note:** A bunch of short drabbles to reflect the crackiness of my mind. xD

* * *

"Hah! I knew it! Kuhn _is_ gay and just hides it!" Saku screamed in an annoying way, pointing her finger out as if proving her point, but vaguely reminded everyone around of Franziska from Phoenix Wright.

A few feet away, said person in question had Silabus pinned to a wall and they were catching their breaths from a heated make-out session. Silabus was squeaking and making awkward embarassed sounds, face redder than most of them had ever seen and Kuhn was grinning as he turned to them, rubbing the back of his head a bit awkwardly before he shrugged.

"Nah, I'm not homosexual," He explained slowly.

Saku opened her mouth to argue otherwise, but the blue haired Steam Gunner beat her with the next phrase.

"I'm Silabus-sexual. 3"

--------

Haseo didn't know how, and particularly didn't want to know _why_ it was happening, but he could only just stand there and stare in confusion and annoyance as, for the sixth time that entire dungeon, Silabus latched onto Gaspard with a squeal.

"He's so squishy and huggable! 3" Silabus cooed, giving the beat-tribe member a squeeze to emphasize it.

"Eep! S-stop it, Silabus, you're making me blush!" The Shadow Warlock replied, flailing his stubby arms.

Haseo sighed heavily and shook his head. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'secret beast fetishist' before turning on his heel and walking off down the corridor, leaving Silabus to continue squishing on Gaspard.

_'God help me, I'm stuck with a bunch of insane morons..__.' _

---------

"Why does Pi's PC wear glasses? I didn't think you needed them in the game?" Bo asked in a confused voice.

Everyone around was silent. Everyone minus Yata and Pi were there.

"...That's actually a good question," Kuhn replied slowly, brows furrowing in thought.

"Maybe they're just for looks?" Atoli suggested.

"Wouldn't you want your character flawless, though?" Saku responded.

"Maybe she thought it made her look like a teacher?" Atoli replied slowly, poking her fingers together.

"A teacher with major sex appeal, you mean," Kuhn replied with a lecherous grin.

"We design our characters based off of our qualities... Perhaps she believes it best suits her image..." Endrance finally spoke up.

"Yeah!! Master En is right!" Saku replied hastily, beaming as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Who cares? She's an old woman who needs glasses to see and just decided to stick them on her character, too." Haseo said in a final voice.

Everyone was deathly silent.

There was a cracking of knuckles echoing behind him.

"What was that?" A voice asked.

Haseo's PC paled before he turned slowly to meet the sadistically grinning Pi.

-------------

It sucked when you ran out of healing items during a hard fight.

It also sucked when you're the leader and you fall.

It majorly sucked when you didn't know if said party members were going to do what you hoped for them to as it was a 60/40 chance that they wouldn't.

Ryou glared at the screen, drumming his fingers at the keyboard and waited for either death or revival.

And unfortunately for him, it was death.

"I HATE YOU, KUHN!" He yelled.

"What?" Came the others voice innocently.

"Stop trying to play the hero and show off to Pi because now we have to start the dungeon _all_ over again!"

There was silence.

Then...

"Well, I hope you saved beforehand! =D"

**Thud.**

Ryou's head promptly met his desk.

* * *

**DHC: **-snort- my favorite is probably the first. Simply because of Kuhn being Kuhn and flooring Saku. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Christmas Company  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Fluff, Romance?  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing, Haseo's grumpiness and Kuhn being Kuhn.

**Note:** A christmas ficlet for my friend Jamie who loves KuhnxHaseo (Even if I do not).

* * *

Haseo scowled. If _one_ more fucking person said 'Merry Christmas' to him, he was going to PK them _so many times_--

"Merry Christmas, Haseo~"

He spun with a glare, ready to kill whoever it was that said it, stopping short when his eyes caught sight of a wave of blue hair. He growled, but didn't move.

"Kuhn."

"Why are you so scowlish? It's christmas!" The Steam Gunner chirped happily.

_'Because,' _ He thought bitterly, _'It is christmas.'_

"I don't care if it is. It's not like there's anyone to spend it _wit__h._" The annoyed Rogue responded with his arms crossed.

"Ohhh, so _that's_ the reason! Haseo-kun's lonely~" Kuhn's smile widened if possible. "Well, then I'll see to it you're not alone today!"

"Dammit, I _want_ to be alone! I'm fucking sick of people saying 'merry christmas', 'happy new year' and all that other shit! Who cares if I don't have anyone? I just want to play the game in peace!"

He was ranting, but he didn't care, he needed to get it out of his system before he exploded and really _did_ PK him.

"But that's no fun at all," Kuhn said with a shrug. "You're just being grouchy. Admit it, you want company. It's easy to tell by the sound of your voice."

"Go away already, Kuhn. Don't you have ladies to swoon?" Haseo muttered angrily.

"Well... I didn't really want to be amongst the masses today... And I already said I'd see that you're not alone, so, I'm not going back on what I said!"

Haseo wished he could hit him right then. "Fine, fine, whatever." He scoffed, looking away in agitation.

So what if he was alone? He'd been for several years, he'd since gotten used to it. He just hated it when everyone made a big deal out of it.

"Sooo, anyway," Kuhn said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you hang on a sec? I need to do something."

The Adept Rogue was tempted to ditch him when the other paused but he had a twinge of guilt at the notion. In honesty with himself, even though he was good at lying, _did_ want to spend some time with someone. Even if that someone _was_ Kuhn.

"Alright, just hurry up," He responded.

With a grin, the other nodded, before stilling as if all life had ceased in him.

He crossed his arms impatiently and waited.

He was distracted from waiting when the doorbell rang to his apartment.

He groaned. If it was another goddamn _caroler--_

He got up, slipping the headset off and padded out of his room to the door.

---

Meanwhile, Kuhn's grin in the game widened before he moved forward, taking the opportunity and moved his PC to do something Haseo would've PK'd him for. But, what he didn't know didn't hurt him, right~? Right.

---

Ryou opened the door annoyedly. "What no--"

He couldn't finish his sentence. His mouth was dropped in an 'O' of shock.

Kasumi Tomonari stood there outside the door, a laptop under one arm, a pair of sunglasses-like visors pushed up on his head, and they were holding mistletoe over their own head with a wide grin.

"I said I'd spend the day with you, didn't I? Merry Christmas, Ryou-kun~"

He was speechless, mouth moving, no words coming. He couldn't think of anything to say at all.

Kasumi stepped into the door sil, holding the mistletoe above his head still and took the other's shocked silence to lean in, catching their lips in a kiss.

---

And to any Player of The World, if they happened to pass by the warping gate in the Alchemy district in Mac Anu, they'd find Haseo and Kuhn locked in an unmoving liplock.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **-snort- As I said, I don't really like the pairing, but I write it anyway simply because my friend Jamie enjoys it and I love to make her happy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Isolation.  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Fluff, friendship, slight hints?  
**Warnings:** Swearing, Haseo's childishness, and shounen-ai if you squint

**Note:** Another fic for my friend Jamie. I really must be masochistic if I keep writing KuhnxHaseo...

* * *

Isolation.

Well, that's what it was, wasn't it? This separation he enforced, the barrier he kept between him and the others. Perhaps it was self-inflicted, but it was still isolation. After all, nothing gained, nothing lost, right? Right. If he had no friends, he couldn't lose them.

And yet somehow, somehow...

"Haseo,"

The Adept Rogue snapped out of his musing and turned his head back to gaze in slight envy at the carefree smile Kuhn had on his face as his hands were lazily threaded together behind his head. He wished inwardly he had that kind of freedom. The ability just to let things go like that. All he had to do was just let it come, but he was too stubborn, and too fixated in his own ideals to understand that.

Isolation.

"Come on, let's hang out for a while. We never talk much anymore,"

The twitching at his lips ceased. He was not going to smile back. No matter how infectious it was. It was with the slightest of sighs that he resigned what control he had over the situation and allowed the Steam Gunner to take the lead as where to go today.

Mesmerizing.

It was the only word he could think of as he watched the other's long blue ponytail swish back and forth as if it were alive. His eyes were transfixed on it, oddly fascinated by it like a child. On some days, he found his fingers twitching, in a futile attempt to reach out and touch it, and feel to see if it was as soft as it looked.

But his inner resolve always held him back. He wouldn't allow himself to get so close and personal. To even ask or do such a thing meant he was comfortable with the notion of being close to them. It was something that under the surface, scared him.

Perhaps that was why he always closed his heart off. He just didn't want to confront the feelings he held.

"Haseo? Haseo!"

His eyes blinked, slowly realizing they were standing in the middle of a field. He did his best to look unaffected, as if he hadn't been spacing, but somehow the other saw through him. He always could. He tried to brush the feeling of fear that rose again at the fact the other was so familiar with him that he could see past what he projected.

They walked along through the field and it wasn't long until they came up to a hill where the other stopped, looking over the plane for a moment. He looked very serene at and at peace to Haseo, and some part of him envied that. He waited in silence, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He may have wanted to demand an answer, but through the time he'd spent around them, perhaps insignificantly, he'd changed a fraction or two.

The words never came and instead, he felt the warmth of someone's hand taking his and pulling him down. He made an annoyed sound by didn't argue and allowed his body to slide down until he was sitting upon the grass that made up this digital plane.

"You're never around much anymore..."

There. The words finally flitted across with the light breeze that, no matter how real, was still just a part of the programming made up of Zero's and One's. He sighed. He didn't want to answer. He just made a sound in response.

"That's not going to get you out of it, you know,"

The fear crept up once again and panic itched beneath his skin, the urge to run or fight was there. It would just be easy, to PK the other and leave it at that, or to ignore it and run. As much as he envied the others, and no matter what they all went through, he still wouldn't let himself get that close. It was a luxury of itself he let himself stay this close, even.

"I don't feel like being around," He answered finally, voicing the lie in his usual monotone voice, giving neither heads nor tails of what he was thinking.

"Stop lying, Haseo. You lie to yourself and others. Why can't you just be honest to yourself, I see it as plain as day, you keep yourself separated from us."

The panic rose a little higher and he bit his lip subconsciously, giving the motion away. He looked away.

"It's none of your damn business!" He hissed.

He made to stand, to make a hasty retreat. People would laugh if they knew that he, the PKK, the Terror of Death was running from something so simple as a confrontation.

Kuhn's hand latched tightly around his wrist before he could even fully stand and yanked him back down.

"Answer me, dammit! I want to know why, why you keep us at arms length, why you go out of your way to keep us away!"

He never admitted it, and probably wouldn't still, but anger never suited the Steam Gunner's personality, and the glare, the scowl--it never looked right on his PC's expression.

"I-"

"And don't even think about lying again, I'm sick of it! If I have to use Magus to data drain the information from your mind, so help me, I will!"

He was trembling, He was trembling, and he couldn't help it. No matter how much he willed himself to still, his limbs wouldn't stop shaking. He looked down at his quivering fingers, still vaguely amazed everything he felt wasn't real but at the same time, realer than anyone would think.

"I can't afford to have friends," He said quietly, in a flat voice.

"Bullshit," The other countered.

"If I have friends, I can lose them again. Look at Shino, at Tabby. They were so close to me, then..." His hands shook a little more as he clenched them to glare defiantly at him. "Now I hardly even know them anymore! If I have friends, I'll just lose them or I'll change, or they will, and I won't know them any longer!"

"So that's it? You're scared? You're scared of something as little as that?"

"What's so fucking little about it?!" He screamed at him. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he'd already swung his arm out, blade materializing into thin air as he did. It never connected to it's target, though. Kuhn's hand caught him by the wrist, keeping the weapon far enough away from him, knowing that he would lash out.

He feared it all the more, how he could see through him so easily.

"People always change, you can't stop it. And what happened then wasn't your fault, and people can become friends again, no matter how long time has passed, you just have to put the effort into it. But you, you're too afraid to let anyone get close, you're so blind. Can't you see it? We're all here for you, we're all waiting."

Haseo looked as if he'd been physically struck, recoiling away from the other as if they'd bit him or something.

"Haseo..." Kuhn tried again.

"Leave me alone." He responded coldly, turning away. He had to leave, to get away.

Their hand closed around his arm, but he was expecting it and threw it off.

He wasn't expecting the next thing that happened.

The Steam Gunner's arms wound around him and pulled him back into an embrace. His eyes widened and he stilled, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"You idiot, stop running. I'm right here, you're right here, but there's a space two miles wide between us. If I have to spend most of my time working to build a bridge to shorten that gap, then I'll do it. Just to prove that you're not going to lose us."

He was slack, and unable to find any reply to what the other said. With the silence and his lack of response, Kuhn lowered them both back to the ground until they were sitting again. He'd let go of the embrace for the most part, but kept one arm around his shoulders, the other bracing both of their weight as he pulled Haseo to lean against him.

"You don't have to say or do anything," The other assured him. "But just try; try, that's all I'm asking."

Haseo stayed silent, looking torn between what was happened and what to do. Try... It was a long lapse of silence, and even longer before he even moved, but eventually, he let his body completely relax and let his eyes close, resting against the other PC.

"Kuhn..." He spoke up after a long time.

"Mm?" The other's brow raised as he looked down at him.

His eyes stayed closed and his expression stayed neutral. "Your hair's really distracting."

There was silence, before heavy laughter.

"You think so?"

Well, so much for isolation.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **I...really don't have anything to say or add about this except that I really am masochistic for writing things I don't like. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Shards//Shattered  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** K+?  
**Genres:** Fluff, friendship.  
**Warnings:** Angstyness, and...that's pretty much it. Except for spoilers if you've not finished the third game.

**Note:** I don't know why, but this is one of my favorite ficlets I've done.

* * *

She stared at the altar before her sadly, in her hands she clutched a book to her chest. Her blue strands fell across her face, but she didn't mind. He always said he liked her hair that way... It hurt. It hurt for her, to think of him as just that, 'him', but she couldn't voice his name. Not to herself, to anyone. She didn't have the strength to.

The sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the pseudo-church and she turned slowly, head raising as she saw someone else approaching the place. Silver hair, black and grayish outfit. She tried her best to smile at them, but it faltered midway and she looked down.

"Haseo..."

Her voice was somber, soft and quiet; but sad. The other stopped beside her wordlessly and stared at the altar for a long time.

"I can never claim to understand; but...if it's anything... I miss him, too."

She looked up to him, her eyes meeting his. She nodded slowly, a weak smile coming to his face. "He would want...for me to move on the best I could with my life, but... I can't. Not yet. It hurts..."

He placed a hand on her small shoulder in what comfort he could give; he was never good at these things, expressing himself and understanding others. She leaned into the touch gratefully, eyes closing with unshed tears. "We always used to come here, and he'd tell me all about the Goddess, and the stories of The World and he would read to me..."

A tear slid down her alabaster cheek and fell, but never reached the floor as it hit a black gloved hand. She blinked as she watched the way it spattered across the material, as if shattering glass. She looked up towards the other who had a wistful expression on as he moved his hand to wipe away her stray tear.

"He...always did what he wanted and never seemed to take into the others' accounts of their feelings. But... I think he wanted you to know everything about this World, so you could carry on the knowledge he knew. He told me that...every end is a beginning... His ending, was your beginning. The ending of his knowledge became the beginning of yours."

Her free hand let go of the book, to fidget lightly at her white, pristine skirt. She was biting her lip lightly, brows furrowed deeply in concentrated thought.

"Haseo...?" She questioned timidly, looking back up towards the Rogue.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her in curiosity, looking a little confused at the same time.

"Would you...read to me the 'Epitaph of Twilight'?"

She turned to face him, holding out the book to him with both hands delicately as if it would break into millions of shards, one of the last remnants of her happy memories of them together.

The other's eyes widened in realization and slight shock. He stared into her eyes as his hands shakily reached out and touched the book. Together. They shared the same connection to the same person, through the same thing.

"...Alright."

Her face lit up in the smallest of smiles. It wasn't much, but it was bright.

It was a start.

"Let's go find somewhere else to read it."

She nodded and they turned together and started to walk out of the sanctuary.

Aina glanced back once more towards the altar.

He was fragmented, but she could still see him there plain as day.

He would always wait for her.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **It's not that Aina's replacing Ovan with Haseo so much as she's trying to keep her heart open and do what Ovan would have wished for her to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Unintentional Voyeurism  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Crack, humor, and romance.  
**Warnings:** Voyeuristic!Kuhn, Uke!Haseo, and Perverted!Endrance.

**Note:** Nothing really much to say about this except that it came from a dream and made me giggle madly.

* * *

If Kuhn didn't know better, he would've sworn that Endrance and Haseo were exhibitionists. It was the fifth day in a row that he'd accidentally run into them like this--pressed together and making out fiercely--and he was never entirely sure if he actually enjoyed the view or not. Had he been any lesser of a man, he would've been nosebleeding by now at half of the sounds Haseo made.

Really, he never did quite see how someone who went around with a boot up their ass (or something else) the majority of the time could make such...well, _uke_ sounds. He would've thought Haseo would protest to be making out--or farther than that, even--in wide open public places, but he'd come to realize that by the time it mostly happened, they were too far _gone_ to care.

Haseo was apparently a very needy, impatient (when wasn't he?) and vocally demanding uke, and didn't really care how loud he got when he was like that. And Endrance... Well, Endrance never cared too much about modesty and who saw his open affections for Haseo. He said and did what he wanted and didn't seem to care what others thought about it. So he was probably happy to oblige the Rogue's demands.

----20 minutes later----

"Why, Haseo, I didn't know you made such uke sounds," Kuhn teased the rogue as he watched them straighten their appearances up.

Haseo blushed heavily, inwardly wanting to sink under a rock and die and Kuhn grinned all the wider.

Endrance merely smiled in a slight mischievous manner. "Oh, so you heard... Aren't they lovely?"

If possible, Haseo looked like he wanted to die even more and, for once in his life, Kuhn actually blushed.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **-giggle- I really love how Endrance just makes it worse for Haseo with just one line. Poor Haseo. I'm so mean to him. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Gift Giving = Instant love.  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genres:** Fluff, humor.  
**Warnings:** None, really.

**Note:** This came about when I was trading for items and equipment for Elk (because I spoil that kid, I really, really do) and, this is resulted in my brain dying at hearing all of his cute squeals. (His voice is so much cuter in japanese than english)

* * *

Searching for several hours through the towns, trading with people, conversing, Kite finally had what all he wanted. BlackRose had dragged him there, but he supposed he got more out of it than she did with her search for whatever it was she wanted.

She had a semi-annoyed pout on her expression at her lack of luck, but it was no use in vocalizing it again for the tenth time because all it did was fall on deaf ears.

Kite beamed as he sent a flash mail out and was met with a response several moments later. In another few moments, Elk's form materialized by the Chaos Gate.

BlackRose watched with bemusement as Kite all but showered the small wavemaster with gifts--pretty much everything he'd got in the trades--and watched as he trembled in awe at all of the gifts before, not hardly a heartbeat later, let out the cutest squeal she'd ever heard as he launched himself into Kite and had a hold of him in a near vice-like hug.

Her expression grew into amusement as she watched the two just stand there and pretty much cling to one another like parasites and wondered how long they'd be like this, _this_ time.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **-giggles madly- I really have nothing else to add onto this. Other than they're the cutest pairing in the ,hack original games evar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Nothing Better To Do  
**Series:** .Hack  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Fluff, humor.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, slight violence, Haseo being Haseo and Kuhn being Kuhn. Shounen-ai. Annnd that's all I can think of...

**Note:** And once again, for my friend Jamie who was depressed and feeling bad. (I really, really am masochistic for writing all of this KuhnxHaseoness)

* * *

"And...why are we here again?"

Haseo had to ask this--for the tenth time this entire time they were wandering this rediculously huge dungeon, that happened to be four levels higher than they were--to his fighting companion.

Said companion, turned his head, blue ponytail swaying behind him as he did and gave the Rogue his typical grin and a wink.

"Because there's nothing better to do. Besides, you know you'd be even more bored if we just hung around Town, right? I'm sure you didn't want Zelkova bothering you in Tartarga, did you?"

At this, Haseo's pale visage seemed to whiten even more. Or, it could've been the light, since it was kinda dim and everything seemed a blue-ish tented in the caverns, so Kuhn couldn't tell too much.

"...Nothing better to do, huh..." The other echoed for a moment, crossing his arms as his expression shifted to a contemplative one. His stance was typical--arms crossed, one hip jutted out--the Steam Gunner idly wondered if there was a time he'd ever saw Haseo stand any other way than that.

"...Hope you brought enough Healing items. LOL." The silver haired PC smirked, before brushing past the other--who immediately followed after him, more out of habit than actual thought--because the response, no matter how typical or expected, always seemed to catch him off guard.

Kuhn didn't complain to having the lead taken by the other, not at all. He knew for a fact Haseo had issues following people, anyway. And personally--he got a much better view following than he did leading.

He'd never really realized it, but Haseo strode with a rhythmic sway of his hips. It was rather femininesque, and Kuhn really did wonder if the Rogue did it on purpose so people would call him on it and he could PK them, or if he just did it subconsciously.

There were times he did want to point it out--but he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever pointed object the other had at his disposal, be it a Twin Sword, Broadsword, or Scythe. Or his Dual-Guns. Each one was painful.

How did he know?

Well...

_Haseo dealt the last finishing blow to the creature and it disappeared in that weird whispy way._

Kuhn's brow rose at him.

"Are you aware of how feminine you look when you do that thing with your scythe?"

He'd actually meant the question, he wasn't trying to make fun of the other--

"...You're saying I look feminine?" He didn't notice the narrowing of the other's crimson eyes.

"Well, I just meant that when you do your Reaper's Dance that the way you twist and stuff makes you seem rather feminine because you look so acrobatic and agile."

If only he hadn't've opened his mouth...

**SSSLLISHHHH**

His PC fell to the ground of the field they were in and turned grey, and Tomonari, Kasumi's screen flashed with the message: "Game Over. Your Player Character has been Killed."

His head promptly met the keyboard.

---

_"Ne, you look like you're dancing when you use your Twin Blades."_

He grinned widely at his companion as the 'Area battle' dropped.

The other snorted, not replying to the remark.

"Have you ever tried to become one? You'd probably be real popular with the ladies. :D Though, you do kind of look a bit effeminate when you do that spin thing..."

**SHHNITCH**

"He-hey! Come on, I didn't mean it tha--"

His screen went blank and the words 'Game Over' flickered.

---

_Haseo finished off the remaining monster with a powerful swing of his broadsword, before sighing as he reholstered it and it disappeared from sight as the battle area dropped._

Kuhn grinned widely. "That was awesome. You took it out like it was nothing and we're in a dungeon that's six levels higher than us!"

"I just knew it's Elemental weakness, that's all."

The other shrugged carelessly as they began moving down the hallway of the long and twisty temple.

"Yeah, but you sure know how to use that sword. I mean, you look like you can hardly even swing it when you first look. When I first saw you fight with it, I wondered: 'How could a short, skinny thing like that swing one of those?' LOL."

The other stopped and was giving him a blank look. Really, he should've noticed it then--

"Because, seriously, your PC looks kinda on the skinny side. People underestimate you and stuff, and I guess that's a good thing, but you really look small when you wield it."

"Small, huh..."

He gave them a weird look. "What's with that voice?"

The Rogue suddenly summoned the large blade to his hands. Kuhn gulped and started to back up.

"Ha-Haseo, come on! I didn't mean it like that at a--"

**CHINKKKKK-CRSHHHH**

Kasumi felt like crying as he stared at the words "Game Over" on his M2D.

---

_"I'm actually kind of jealous now that you can use Guns."_

The Rogue rolled his eyes at him.

"Why? Because you can't show off anymore?"

The other PC pouted in the slightest.

"Exactly! A man's got to have his pride, you know. Here you get three weapons already and all you really needed was a gunner, blade brandier, or lord partizan to complete the set! Because you can use Magic and stuff, just not as well as the regular Mage-classes, and now you can use Guns! It's not fair. Where's that leave me?"

The other snorted.

"It's not like I can use Steam Gunner techniques. All I can do is Justice. Because, let's face the facts: I'm using an illegal, modified PC now with an illegal weapon and illegal skill because of Zelkova editing me to resync with Skeith. I shouldn't even be able to use Guns at all."

"Yeah, but the point is, you can actually shoot faster than I can. AND move while doing it. And dash, and--"

"Alright, alright. I get the point."

They continued walking, heading towards the Beast Temple now that they'd collected all the symbols. It was all nice and quiet until--

"Hey...did you know the plate armor on you makes your ass look big? They also flop a bit when you walk."

**Click. Click.**

Oh, shit. He really needed to start thinking before he talked.

Once again, his screen went blank and Kasumi sighed heavily.

C'est la vie.

So, all in all, Kuhn had quite a past with being PK'd by the other for speaking without thinking. Still, some part of him found it all extremely worth it. So, anyway, back to his thought process--which happened to just be him admiring the view. Though Kuhn claimed everlasting devotion to all the women of the world--yes, he actually did this, and Haseo, Silabus, and a few other people were there to witness it--he didn't mind admiring the other side of the fence.

He was comfortable with himself, and his sexuality (which, to most, was actually still in question) enough that he could see the sexual appeal in either side and could appreciate beauty and sexiness when he saw it. Not that he'd ever admit outloud that Haseo looked sexy--Aura, that would be like asking to be PK'd not just once, but several thousand times--because, let's face it: One, Haseo, he was pretty sure of, was either straight or totally gay with Endrance so he probably wouldn't want to hear it from him. Two, he would probably take it the wrong way like he did with everything else. Or Three, he would probably end up blocking him for the rest of his days on The World.

None of those seemed appealing, so he kept his mouth shut. Still, at least he could look, and that was perfectly fine. He didn't even need to worry about it during battle. It was illegal, to program 'bots' in the system, but what CC Corp didn't know, didn't hurt them~ He had his system set up that he didn't have to fight entirely on his own by selecting every command. He made a program set that could do it for him, which he generally let it do, and only turned it off if it were a boss fight or a really hard one that the PC itself couldn't handle.

So, that left him so he could still admire Haseo, even when fighting. It was an even better show, he found, to watch when fighting. Because it was really thrilling to see the other get into his fights, but also because of how the other twisted and moved, constantly changing weapons and things to get the advantage.

"--ill?"

He blinked, realizing that he'd been spacing out.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking. What'd you ask?"

The other gave him a look--he couldn't entirely read it, but the other replied to the query.

"I asked if you still had those Fairy Orbs on you that I gave you the last time. I just used my last one for this floor."

The others gloved fingers were drumming along his arm from where they were crossed and he could see the annoyance in their expression.

"Uh, hang on, let me check."

He pulled up his inventory file and checked through it.

"I've got three left, since we used the majority of them the last time in those dungeons."

The frown on the others face deepened for a moment before sighing. "Then let's hope this dungeon isn't too much longer. I hate wandering around aimlessly without a full map."

Kuhn scratched the back of his head.

"Want to call it quits, then? We can come back when we've restocked our items."

The other shook his head fiercely.

"No. I want to finish it. Even if we may have to wander."

The Steam Gunner smiled at the words, knowing how stubborn the other was and how unwilling to give up. He idly recalled the tale Atoli told him about how when She, Haseo, and Endrance faced the Campaign event of The One Death and it's second-part that even when Atoli and Endrance had gotten PK'd and they'd run out of healing, recovery and revive items that Haseo still wouldn't call it quits and managed to beat the thing even without the help of the other two by sheer determination.

The other stared at him. "Why are you smiling like that for?"

Kuhn smile turned to his usual grin and he shrugged.

"Oh, just because. It's your stubbornness and refusal to give up that I love about you."

There was silence.

Kuhn blinked slowly, wondering what he'd said wrong before he actually _thought_ about what he said.

Oh, shit.

"Er, don't take that wrong, okay? I really don't want to be PK'd again. I just meant that--"

"You...love me?"

The other was staring, with a puzzled, confused expression. He also looked to be in disbelief.

Kuhn scratched the back of his head again. Dammit, why did he always get himself into things like this? He sighed and tried his best to answer.

"Well, yeah. You're always pushing forward, you never give up, you put up with a hell of a lot from us and still decide to hang around, even though you once said you didn't want friends, and you just... There's a lot of things I love about you. You're someone special and I'm glad to have met you and got to be your friend."

The Rogue's expression changed and his eyes flickered--but Kuhn wasn't fast enough to process it before the other turned again, though there was a faint tug at the others lips, but Kuhn could also see the shadows that fell over his eyes even when he did so.

Had he said the wrong thing?

"Thanks,"

Haseo's voice was strangely soft and quiet when he said it, and Kuhn blinked again, still wondering if he'd said something wrong.

Or maybe...he didn't say the right thing?

He didn't want to think of it that way, but he could never tell things like that with Haseo--what he expected to hear, or wanted to hear or be told. Hell, he didn't even know if he was interested in anyone romantically and didn't want to be foolishly deluding himself by thinking that was what he meant.

"Haseo?"

The other glanced back at him again silently.

"...Did I say something wrong?"

He really needed to know. He didn't know why he did, but something screamed inside of him to know; because, for once, he did want to say the right thing. Haseo was always saying the right things to him, whenever he was doubting himself, or even when he didn't think things were real bad.

The others lips turned a little higher. "No. You didn't."

Kuhn stared, tilting his head slightly. "Then...why do you look so bittersweet?"

The other sighed, turning towards him.

"I'm just kind of...envious, I guess. You can throw words like that around so easily, without even thinking about it, and have what you mean get across. I... I can't do that. Talking has always seemed useless to me... It's so hard for me to find the right things to say."

Kuhn finally understood it, the reasons, and it also explained many other things that had been unspoken before.

"You always manage to say the right thing in the end, though," He pointed out softly. "So it's okay. You don't have to always be talking like I am, or anyone else. We understand you without it. That's one of the other things I like about you. You don't have to speak, but I still understand."

Haseo's expression looked taken aback, unexpecting the others words. He blinked several times to process it all, but he couldn't think of anything to say in return. He wanted to, though. He wanted to say something, to express it vocally, if only once, but truth be told, he was socially awkward and never did know how to respond to many things.

"I..."

A gentle smile came to the Gunner's face as he stepped over and put his hand on the Rogue's arm in reassurance.

"Give it time," He said sagely. "One day you'll be able to say things without hesitating. For now, I know what you mean without words."

They stared for a long moment, as the other tried his best to convey it all before he turned and stepped away.

"...Let's go," He murmured in his usual voice. But Kuhn could hear the slightest change in the tone. He couldn't pin it down, though, as to what it was. It had the slightest vulnerability in it.

They didn't speak the rest of the way through the dungeon, other than to thank one another for getting healed when they took too much damage, even then, that could hardly be considered talking.

They finally approached the Beast Statue after beating all of the monsters and, undoubtedly, looting all the treasure chests. Haseo kicked the box in his usual fashion, watching as the circlets spun around from the statue before it disappeared as the Item was revealed to him.

Kuhn didn't get to see what it was before the other turned. "Let's go back,"

Nodding, they stepped over to the Platform and transported back to Town.

When they warped back into Tartarga, Haseo turned to him. "I need to go to the Home,"

The Steam Gunner nodded. "Right, then. I'll be around, restocking on items again."

Giving a nod, the Rogue went through the doors and headed towards Canard's Home. Kuhn smiled again as he watched Gaspard at the Guild Shop with Silabus standing there next to him, chatting and laughing. He was really glad to see that Canard had flourished under Haseo's leadership and to see how happy Silabus and Gaspard were, and was glad to have been able to make The World safe again for the two to have fun.

He went around visiting the highly odd, illegally modified PC's and traded with them, bought items at the Kiosik's while he waited. His inventory was nearly maxed out, anyway. And if only he'd had enough to trade for that _one_ item... Because, he wasn't about to give up his good stuff for it, because that was stupid and such a rip-off.

Finally, for what seemed to be to the Gunner, an eternity, did the Rogue finally return. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and grinned. "Ready?"

He hoped they'd go to a slightly easier (and smaller scaled) level. However, a few moments later he saw the small frown on the other's face.

"...What's wrong, Haseo?"

The other sighed.

"I've got to go... I just got a call from work." The other's expression was an annoyed one.

Kuhn nodded sympathetically. "Alright, then. Later?"

The Rogue nodded slowly before giving the slightest of smiles.

He turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Kuhn,"

The Gunner glanced back; there was that slightly off-tone again.

"Yeah?"

The silver haired male hesitated, as if struggling with himself before he finally let out a frustrated sigh. The blunette turned towards him again, patiently waiting. He knew, when Haseo got frustrated at himself, it was usually because he wanted to say something, and couldn't.

It was a few long moments later before Haseo finally moved forward. This normally wouldn't have bothered, or disturbed Kuhn had it been anyone else probably, but the fact that it was Haseo that was standing nearly mere inches from him, staring up at him with an unreadable expression, was enough to slightly creep him out.

"Haseo?"

There was another long pause.

Kuhn, unnerved, and unsure, started to step back.

Haseo's hand shot up and grabbed his arm in a grip to keep him from moving. Eyes widening, he went to say something, but the other beat him to it.

"...Thanks. For...everything."

It was over in a moment, but the other had leaned in enough that when he spoke the words, his lips ghosted over the Gunner's in a pseudo-kiss before he stepped away and all but shoved something into his hands before logging out, and the last visage of the Rogue the blunette saw was the heavy blush the marred their tribal-marked cheeks.

Blinking once, twice, and a third time to confirm to himself that this all actually happened and he'd not drifted off at the computer, he looked down to the item the other all but shoved at him.

His mouth parted into an 'o' of speechlessness.

It was exactly the item he'd tried to trade for. It was the highest accessory stat booster available for his level, only customized to +5. Along it, there was an engraving.

_'For all the things I can't say that you understand... Thanks. -Haseo.'_

"Haseo..." The Gunner murmured, replacing the old accessory with it and putting the abilities from the old, into it.

A moment or so later, Silabus came over with Gaspard.

"What's with that look?" The small beast-tribe member asked.

Silabus noticed the new accessory and smiled widely.

"So that's who Haseo was making it for."

Kuhn blinked. "Huh?"

The Brandier smiled brightly. "Well, when we went adventuring with Haseo last time, he was hell-bent on finding more of that item and when we asked why he said he wanted to make it for someone. :)"

Gaspard nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! When he passed us, he looked extremely happy and when we asked, he said he had all that he needed to make it a +5."

The blunette stared at them both, before he smiled again. "Yeah?"

Both nodded.

The Gunner stared at the new accessory for a long moment, before getting another grin on. "I guess this means I'm his new favorite. Hate to break it to you," He said with a teasing laugh.

Truth was, he didn't quite know what to make of it, but the feeling it gave him was more than enough for him. He wasn't going to dwell on the why's, it wasn't his thing.

To think... It started with having nothing better to do.

**Owari**

* * *

**DHC: **There's something about this that bugs me (besides the obvious) and I can't put my finger on it... Oh, well. Hope the rest of you enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 10

Promise.  
Pairing: KuhnxHaseo.  
Rating: Uh, PG-13?

**DHC:** For my friend Chaos_Silk as a late christmas present. Oh, god, my mind didn't wanna write this. WHY MUST I TORTURE MYSELF WITH THIS PAIRING? Dx;;

Haseo leaned against the bridge in Mac Anu, watching the river flow on by, idly thinking of the past. He could very vivdly remember all the times he could just look to his right and see Phyllo hovering there. He could remember looking to his left and having Shino standing there, or Tabby.

A light breeze blew by, ruffling his bangs and he sighed again, turning around to lean his back against the stone, content just to idly watch some of the PC's walk by, a lot of them being Newbies, having just logged in for the first time. He supposed he was neglecting his duty as Canard's leader by not helping them today, but today was a Holiday, it was Christmas, and so, he could very well say he deserved a vacation both inside and outside of The World.

"Hey, Haseo." Came a voice to the left of him. He inclined his head and turned it just enough to see who it was. The barest of smiles came to his face as he caught sight of a blue haired, yellow-clad PC approaching. He shifted a little and turned to acknowledge the other. "Kuhn."

"What's up? You having a good Christmas?"

He shrugged. "I guess, if you count listening to newbies squealing about how they got The World as their Christmas gift a good one." He murmured quietly.

"What, didn't you get anything?" Kuhn asked, brows raising.

"..." Haseo looked away, lips pursing for a moment. "...No."

"Oh..." Kuhn replied, looking like he regretted what he said. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, Kuhn. I'm used to it. I've been alone for a couple of years, heh. Just let it go."

Kuhn weakly nodded his head, looking a bit defeated.

Haseo turned towards him, he frowned, not liking the look upon the Steam Gunner's face. It didn't suit him at all. Slowly, he reached out, taking the other by the hand. "Come on." He said.

"Huh?" Kuhn asked confusedly, staring at the Adept Rogue.

"...You can make it up to me by Adventuring with me. ...I don't want to be alone." The other admitted quietly.

Kuhn nodded, smiling a little at the other. "Okay, then. Let's head to the Chaos Gate."

They two walked together in silence to the Chaos Gate. They warped to Tartarga first, Haseo saying he needed to grab some items from the Home, before they headed out.

Kuhn waited for only a few minutes before the Rogue returned and Haseo stepped up to the Chaos Gate. "Serene Queen's Arrows!" Haseo exclaimed and with a blue flash, they warped from Tartarga to the field.

"Alright, let's get those Symbol Fragments." Haseo murmured lazily, putting a hand on his hip as he glanced around the field.

"Gotcha! This'll be a cake-walk." Kuhn said with an infectious smile that had Haseo smiling back in agreement.

And indeed, it was easy for them, even for being without a team-member. Haseo heaved a large sigh as he let his broadsword go and it disappeared in a flash of light. He stretched out after another second before turning towards Kuhn, who only grinned at him in acknowledgement and gave a nod of understanding when Haseo flicked his eyes in the direction of the Beast Temple.

Haseo secretly smiled to himself as he walked past the other and began heading for the place. It was a nice thing to know, in a way, that someone understood you enough to get what you meant without needing to speak. In another way, it partially terrified him; shards of his prior self still remained that were very paranoid about getting close to people.

Yet, after that battle he and Kuhn had had in the Arena, having almost destroyed him with his own hands, whether intentionally or not, something opened his eyes and he had always felt a larger bond with the blue-haired male. The other had gone above and beyond what was necessary to show him another path; and he was forever grateful to him.

He stopped suddenly, lost in thought as he remembered everything. It was such a strange thing, out of everyone nearly, he trusted Kuhn the most with everything. Huh... He supposed he himself had never realized that until now.

"...Haseo? Hello~ Earth to Haseo." Kuhn's voice snapped him out of his own reverie.

"Oh," He mumbled, feeling a faint flush mar his tribal-marked cheeks. "Sorry."

"What was that about? You just spaced out. Did you drop your controller or something?" Kuhn asked.

Haseo shook his head, once again able to smile at the blue haired male's concern. "No, I just got lost in thought about something, that's all. Sorry to have worried you..."

Kuhn's brow raised and after a second he smiled in that way that always made it hard for Haseo to not smile with him. "Ah. I get like that sometimes, too. I guess it's kinda hard not to, what, with everything that's happened." He replied.

Haseo nodded before they once again began walking. "Kuhn..." He murmured.

Kuhn stepped up beside the Rogue and began to match him pace for pace. "Hm? What is it, Haseo? Something on your mind that's bothering you?"

Haseo shook his head as they reached the Temple. "No, not really bugging me, I just came to realize a couple things..." He answered.

"Oh," Kuhn answered, before shrugging. "Well, what's on your mind?"

Haseo paused, taking a breath. His mind flooded with thoughts of what could seriously happen if he decided to admit his thoughts. But, after another moment, decided, to hell with it. He'd taken bigger risks, hell, he had saved The World all on one big risk, hadn't he? Slowly he turned to look up towards the blue haired male.

"Look, I... I just want to say that... Ever since we fought that day in the Arena... It opened my eyes to so many things. If it wasn't for you, I think that seriously, power would have drowned my mind completely. I would have been no better than AIDA. You've...been there for me more than anyone else. And I... I wanted to say thanks for that. I trust you, Kuhn."

Kuhn's eyes widened a little before his smile turned soft, but broadened if possible and he let out a quiet chuckle. "You've changed so much since we first met," He began. "But I'm glad... I've gotten to know you, the real you. Ever since that time we defeated Cubia, it felt like, we all were one. A fused consciousness, so to speak. But whether it's because of our Avatar's, or hearts, or both, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad I got the chance to be here to see it all through to the end. I'll always be here for you, Haseo, okay?"

Haseo nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah... I know."

Once again, without needing more words, they turned and entered the Beast Temple.

Inside, Haseo went to the chest. He didn't know, but he could almost always sense what was inside it ever since he had "awakened" in his Xth form. He frowned.

"What is it?" Kuhn asked.

"An item I really don't want." Haseo replied dryly.

"Is it worth anything?"

"Not really... It's only a rarity of three."

"Damn, they cheated us this time."

Haseo heaved a sigh, but snorted. "Guess so."

"Well, want to head back?" Kuhn asked.

Haseo fell silent for a moment in contemplation. "Hm... Do you think we could take on a Doppelganger, just the two of us?"

Kuhn looked thoughtful, before he broke out into a crazed grin that soon was mirrored by the Rogue's. "Only one way to find out, ne? Carrying any Smoke bombs just in case?"

"What do you think I went to the Home for?" Haseo retorted saucily.

Kuhn only smiled again. "And that's what I love about you, you always think ahead."

Deciding to take another huge risk, Haseo slid up close to the Steam Gunner. Kuhn blinked confusedly. "Haseo?"

"Shut up, don't say anything." Haseo replied, before he reached up and craned his head up, pulling the blue haired PC down to meet him and fused their lips together.

Both felt the shock of the kiss, both physically and metaphysically in the world due to the connection of their Avatars. Kuhn made a startled sound before pulling back just a few inches to stare at Haseo with wide, almost shocked eyes. "What...what was that for?" He asked.

"Passing time," Haseo replied with a mischievous smirk. "It takes five minutes for the Doppelganger to appear, after all." He responded as if what he'd just done was completely normal for him.

Kuhn floundered for a long moment to comprehend what just transpired. Before he could even completely settle on an appropriate response, Haseo pushed him back into the wall of the temple and pressed up against him, once again pressing their lips together, this time lingering.

While Kuhn was more than distracted by the opposite sex, he had experience with the other-side of the fence, though he had never expected to have to put said experience to use when it came to the silver haired Rogue. Yet he found himself pleasantly distracted, indeed, when he began to kiss the other back.

Before either of them knew it, their positions were reversed, Haseo's back was pushed against the wall, his head was thrown back and Kuhn was taking his time exploring the column of the male's neck with his lips, his hands pinning Haseo's wrists to the wall, feeling him thrash and tremble.

They quickly lost track of time with their little session, Haseo's eyes were slitted and he was panting heavily, face flushed heavily when Kuhn finally pulled away.

"I think," Kuhn breathed quietly. "That it's been longer than five minutes."

Haseo pushed off of the wall enough to press up against the other, his fingers threading back to pull at the others ponytail. "I don't care," He replied. "I think I like this better."

Kuhn barely managed to give a weak chuckle. "I...agree..."

Haseo sighed, and reluctantly let go. "...Let's go back. I've got to Log-off soon." He murmured.

Kuhn nodded and slowly stepped back. They wordlessly approached the Warp Platform and warped back to Tartarga. They went and saved their progress before Haseo gave a small wave to the blue haired gunner and disappeared in a blue warp.

Ryou was flushed heavily in his seat, and he was more than a little shocked at his own boldness, and how everything turned out. Slowly, he opened his email. He went to his cards. He swallowed heavily as he clicked on one. _'Put all your heart into one wish with this card...'_ Aura had said. He closed his eyes and poured as much of every memory, thought, and feeling he ever felt into it before he clicked the send button. He logged off his computer for the night after that and went to take a shower and go to bed.

When he woke the next morning, there was a response in his email. He got a broad smile as he clicked it, read it, before closing his email client and logged into The World.

Kuhn was waiting for him, just like he promised.

**Owari.**


End file.
